05-03-08 (Patch Two)
General/Gameplay Changes * Four brand new skirmish/multiplayer maps have been added: # Washington D.C. (1 vs 1) # Atlatea (1 vs 1) # Arecibo (1 vs 1) # Grand Canyon (8 players) * Atlatea, Arecibo, and Washington D.C. have been added to the Ranked game map rotation * Most Abnormal Game Exit crashes should now be a thing of the past (oh man am I glad to type that) * That occasional invulnerable walker thing? Fixed. * Walker hardpoints are now always customizable after loading a saved game * Camera distance increased by 22% * Map transfer support added (maps go in Data\CustomMaps) * Mod support added (full mod tools coming soon) * AMD driver and detection issues resolved * UI response time and behavior has been improved * DirectX 10 performance improvements * All shadows should now touch units’ feet * Miscellaneous AI improvements * Quick Match should now be more responsive when matching * Players can no longer modify their settings in a Custom session once the host has started the countdown * Outdated replays now appear in red to indicate that they were recorded with a different version * Replays no longer quit at the point another player leaves the game * Newly recorded replays should behave better in general (alternate universe replays should no longer happen) * The camera view can now be rotated via the keyboard (left and right arrows) * Removed 5 cows from Appalachia southwest starting area * Several Russian and Korean language audio/text fixes * General terrain and map beautification. Also, more crushing! * Civilian pathfinding optimized for better performance * The Inverter shield is now lowered upon being EMPed * Conquerors no longer pass through buildings while using Vortex * Masari Knowledge Vault upgrades are no longer cancelable by attacking the upgrade in progress * Altea’s Peace now shuts off Saucer foo behaviors * Allies can no longer be taken over by Mind Magnets * Phased units are no longer targeted by Mind Magnet * Avengers no longer spawn when Masari vehicles are uploaded by Vertigo * Vertigo can no longer upload other Vertigos in multiplayer games (the ramifications were just too confusing) * Midnight basketball league for at-risk youth added Masari balance changes * Figments no longer require Knowledge Vault Tier 1 upgrade for production * Figment damage vs infantry increased by 50% * Figment damage vs vehicles, walkers and structures reduced by 60% * Figment health reduced by 15%, DMA pool reduced by 50% * Figment cost reduced from 55 to 50, and build time reduced from 50 to 45 * Figment Light Mine damage vs infantry increased by 50% * Figment Light Mine damage vs vehicles and structures reduced by 30% * Peace Bringer Disintegrate damage reduced by 30% * Peace Bringer Tractor Beam range reduced by 20% * Peace Bringer Tractor Beam speed modifier reduced from 90% to 30% (Mirabel can now flee!) * Peace Bringer global damage increased by 50% * Peace Bringer range reduced by 40% in both Light and Dark mode * Sentry DMA Pool reduced by 50% * Skylord range increased by 18% in Light mode * Skylord damage vs vehicles and structures increased by 15% * Skylord price increased from 160 to 175 * Disciple damage vs infantry reduced by 50% in both Light and Dark mode * Disciple damage vs vehicles, structures, and aircraft increased by 40% in both Light and Dark mode * Conqueror Light mode range reduced by 10% * Conqueror Light mode FOW reveal reduced by 10% * Guardian Turret FOW increased by 10% * Guardian Turret rate of fire increased by 10% * Knowledge Vault Tier 2 upgrade build time reduced from 100 to 85 seconds * Oracle range reduced by 35% in both Light and Dark mode * Oracle cost increased from 60 to 80 * Oracle build time increased from 40 to 45 seconds * Oracle beam weapon min range increased by 10% * Sky Guardian price increased from 50 to 60 credits * Sky Guardian build time increased from 35 to 38 seconds * Sky Guardian upgrade price reduced from 75 to 50 * Sky Guardian upgrade build time reduced from 50 to 40 seconds * Sky Guardian range in Light mode reduced by 15% * Sky Guardian min range properly set * Dark matter weapons now do 25% less damage vs dark matter armor. Hierarchy balance changes * Gravitic Turret now has a minimum range of 40 * Gravitic Turret price increased from 300 to 400 * Radiation Spitter Turret Cost increased from 450 to 475 * Monolith Stealth reveal refresh timer updates more often * Walkers now bring all turrets to bear on targets * Walker Foo Chamber healing amount increased by 10% per second * Nufai Phase Claw damage vs vehicles and infantry increased by 20% * Brute damage vs infantry increased by 15% * Brute charge ability now does 100% damage to all unbuffed turrets * Brute Death from above damage vs all vehicles reduced by 15% * Lost One damage vs aircraft increased by 20% * Walker Arc Turret damage increased by 20% vs aircraft * Monolith Beam weapon damage vs infantry increased by 10% * Mass Drop damage vs Aircraft increased by 100% * Defiler popcap increased from 2 to 3 * Defiler build time increased from 24 to 26 seconds * Defiler Project Radiation Ability recharge increased from 20 to 28 seconds Novus balance changes * Amplifier spin-up time per damage stage reduced by 3 seconds * Corruptor stealth reveal refresh timer updates more often * Corruptor damage vs all infantry types increased by 10% * OHM damage vs heavy infantry increased by 15% * Blade Trooper damage vs all infantry increased by 60% * Dervish Death Blossom range reducedby 30% * Redirection Turret FOW reveal increased by 15% * Redirection Turret projectile chaining damage reduced by 10% External links Primary Download Site *Patch Two Download @ Sega Secondary Download Sites *Patch Two Download @ Strategy Informer *Patch Two Download @ FileFront *Patch Two Download @ InterNode *Patch Two Download @ Patch Scrolls Category:Earth Assault Patches